Not applicable.
The present invention relates in general to screen printing devices and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for preparing screens used in such devices.
In typical screen printing processes, ink is applied to a substrate, such as a shirt, poster or decals, through screens which have been prepared in a manner to allow ink to pass through only the desired portions of the screen to form the desired graphic on the substrate. In single, multi-color and four-color process screen printing processes, a separate screen is used for each color of ink which is applied to form the graphic on the substrate. The four-color process differs from multi-color processes in that only four ink colors are used to obtain the desired multi-colored pattern on the substrate.
In most screen printing machines, the screens are clamped on hinged arms which allow the screens to be raised and lowered in relation to the substrate. For example, in manually operated screen printing machines for shirts, the arms which hold the screens are arrayed in a spoke-like fashion and both the screens and the substrate are typically free to rotate to bring successive screens into position over the shirt or other substrate. In automatic screen printing machines, only the substrates rotate, typically in a circular configuration. Each screen is successively positioned over the substrate and is lowered onto the substrate. The ink is then applied through the screen and onto the substrate using a squeegee or pressurized plenum.
Conventional methods for preparing the screens used in screen printing processes have been both time consuming and expensive. One such method involves forming the graphic to be printed as a permanent opaque image on a transparent sheet. Thereafter, an unexposed light-sensitive emulsion or stencil coating is applied to the side of the screen that will contact the substrate to be printed. The graphic on the transparent sheet is then placed over the unexposed emulsion on the area of the screen through which ink flow is desired. The screen is then exposed to a light source which cures or hardens the areas on the screen which are not covered by the graphic on the transparent sheet. The open portions or pores of the screen which are covered with the stencil coating but which are not covered by the graphic on the transparent sheet are fixed in place after the screen is exposed to light. After this exposure to light, the transparent sheet bearing the graphic is removed from the screen and the unexposed stencil coating is removed from the screen by washing the screen with water. Therefore, the portions of the screen that were originally covered with the graphic on the transparent sheet will be open and permeable to the printing ink. At this time, the screen printing screen is ready for use in transferring ink onto the substrate to be printed. This is done by mounting the screen on the screen printing machine and moving the screen into registry over the substrate which is placed on a platen. Ink is then forced through the open pores of the screen onto the underlying substrate.
The above method is disadvantageous in forming a screen printing screen because it can be both expensive and time consuming. This method requires that new artwork, in the form of the transparent sheets, be formed each time a new graphic is to be printed on an object. Further, in order to ensure the proper orientation of the graphic on the object, the transparent sheet must be properly located or registered with respect to both the printing screen and the printing machine. This problem is accentuated when it is necessary to print a multi-colored graphic on the object which requires a number of different screen printing screens, one for each color in the graphic.
To address the deficiencies in the method described above, another method for preparing a screen printing screen has been developed and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,089. This method eliminates the need for forming a transparent sheet containing the graphic, but itself contains a number of disadvantages. In this second method, an unexposed light-sensitive emulsion layer or stencil coating is applied to the entire printing surface of a screen as in the previous method. The screen is then placed into an apparatus which prints the graphic directly onto the stencil coating with a liquid ink. In this method, therefore, the applied layer of ink replaces the graphic on the transparent sheet. The printing mechanism is controlled with a computer and prints the graphic dictated by the data provided. After the graphic has been printed on the stencil coating, the stencil coating is cured by exposing it to a light source. The printed graphic acts as an exposure mask or shield so that only the stencil coating which is not covered by the graphic is cured. After the stencil coating has been exposed, the screen is washed to remove the layer of liquid ink and unexposed stencil coating from the screen. Although this method eliminates the need for preparing the graphic on the transparent sheet, it also presents a number of disadvantages.
Utilizing the second method described above, it is necessary to ensure that the ink used in forming the graphic is compatible with the underlying light-sensitive stencil coating. Because some commercially available stencil coating materials are incompatible with some commercially available inks, the above process limits the materials that can be used for the coating material and the inks that can be used therewith.
Using the above method also requires that the ink coating placed on top of the stencil coating be sufficiently optically or physically dense to prevent the underlying stencil coating from curing or hardening when exposed to light. If the ink coating is not sufficiently optically or physically dense, the stencil coating under the ink can harden, thus creating an unusable screen printing screen. It is often necessary to apply multiple layers of ink to ensure that a sufficient ink barrier is created so that a usable screen printing screen is created. Providing additional layers of ink on top of the stencil coating adds both time and expense to the process of creating a screen printing screen.
Thus, a method and apparatus for preparing a screen printing screen are needed which can overcome the above disadvantages. Specifically, a method for preparing a screen printing screen is needed that will lessen the time needed for preparing such a screen, while at the same time improving the quality of the screen that is made.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for making a screen printing screen in which the time required to produce the screen printing screen is reduced by eliminating the need to manufacture a transparent sheet with a permanent graphic printed thereon.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for making a screen printing screen that eliminates the need to separately print onto the screen an image used to block a curing agent from the coating material so that the screen printing screen may be more efficiently formed.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for making a screen printing screen that allows the graphic used in forming the screen printing screen to be quickly changed and modified so that the screen is more efficiently formed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a method of preparing a screen printing screen whereby a screen is coated with an uncured stencil coating material and placed in registration with an image carrier. The image carrier is supplied with an image through the use of a computer so that the image may be readily modified or changed. After the image carrier is supplied with an image, the screen and the image carrier are exposed to a curing agent, such as a light source which may be integral with the image carrier or may be contained within a separate exposing frame. The curing agent is prevented from passing beyond the image carrier in those areas covered by the image, while the areas of the stencil coating that are exposed to the curing agent are hardened by the curing agent. After the stencil coating has been hardened in the desired areas, the screen is removed and the uncured stencil coating is rinsed away from the screen, leaving a portion of the screen with open pores through which ink can flow.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for preparing a screen printing screen is provided that includes an exposing frame which houses a light source. On top of the exposing frame is placed a vacuum frame which can be connected to a suitable vacuum source. A thermoresponsive or photochromic material, which includes a substrate coated with a coloring formulation, is placed on top of the vacuum frame and functions as the image carrier by blocking light passage therethrough in selected areas.
The coloring formulation used to create the thermoresponsive or photochromic material includes a mixture of a color changing dye or pigment, a compound that activates the color changing dye, and a solvent. The compound that activates the color changing dye acts in conjunction with the color changing dye so that when these components are mixed a coloring formulation is created. In some instances, the compound that activates the color changing dye also functions as a resin or a binder. The substrate, which is coated with the coloring formulation, may be any material that is white, clear, or lightly colored.
The image carrier, which is a thermoresponsive or photochromic material, will initially be the color of the substrate. An image is suppled to the thermoresponsive or photochromic material by heating or UV exposing, respectively, certain areas of the material causing these areas to change to a darker color and become more optically dense or physically dense. This darker coloration on the thermoresponsive material can be erased by white light, and the darker coloration on the photochromic material can be erased by heat. This image carrier made of a thermoresponsive or photochromic material may undergo a large number of cycles of coloration and erasing. Alternatively, the image carrier may be made of a static chargeable material, which includes a substrate coated with an electrically responsive component, that can be charged in certain areas to create an image that blocks light.
A screen coated with an uncured stencil coating is placed on top of the image carrier made of the thermoresponsive, photochromic, or static chargeable material, and a flexible vacuum blanket is pivotally secured to the vacuum frame so that it can be lowered over the screen. The light source is located within the exposing frame so that light from the light source can be communicated through the vacuum frame and through selected portions of the image carrier. The image carrier made of the thermoresponsive, photochromic, or static chargeable material will allow light to pass through those areas that are not optically or physically blocked because they have not been exposed to heat, UV light, or an electrostatic charge, respectively, so as to be more optically or physically dense. The apparatus can thus be used to form a screen printing screen by curing selected portions of the stencil coating on the screen through the use of the light source and the image carrier.
In still another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for preparing a screen printing screen is provided that includes an exposing frame which houses a light source. On top of the exposing frame is placed an image carrier that is connected to a computer capable of supplying the image carrier with an image. A screen coated with an uncured stencil coating is located in spaced relation from the image carrier and a first fiber end block is placed against the screen while a second fiber end block is placed against the image carrier. The first and second end blocks are connected with a plurality of fiber optic bundles so that the second end block can communicate light to the first end block. The light sources are located within the exposing frame so that light from the light sources can be communicated through the exposing frame and through selected portions of the image carrier. The image carrier will allow light to pass through those areas which are not blocked by the image supplied thereto. The second end block allows the light which has passed through the image carrier to be passed through the fiber optic bundles to the first end block and to the screen. The pattern of light passing through the image carrier will be maintained by the end blocks and fiber optic bundles and communicated in the same pattern to the screen. The apparatus can thus be used to form a screen printing screen by curing selected portions of the stencil coating on the screen through the use of the light sources and the image carrier.